Nearness
by Brinchen86
Summary: Lindsay wants to be together with Danny. - DL, part 7 of the history series


**Summary: Lindsay wants to be together with Danny. - DL, part 7 of the history series**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything.**

**Rating: T**

It was already far after midnight, but Danny still hadn't gone to bed. In the pale light of his desk lamp, he was sitting at his desk, in front of him a file with information about Daniel Katums, Shane Casey and James Vackner. His friend had been right. When Flack had given him this file, he had warned him, had told him that those weren't just his usual suspects; cheating or just stupid idiots. No, those three men and their clans were dangerous. Very dangerous. And his plan was even worse.

Sighing, Danny leant back in his chair. His back was hurting from sitting at exactly this place for hours now. If he wanted his plan to work and if he wanted to translate the first part of it into action soon, he had to be prepared. He needed to have as many information as possible about his suspects. Otherwise he could be sure that his undercover job would get him into serious danger.

Opening the last few buttons of his white shirt, Danny let his eyes wander to the window next to him. Everything was dark outside and it was quiet. Dangerously quiet. No one was really in the streets anymore. Most people possibly were already asleep. But even if he stopped working now, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep at all.

Staring out into the dark, Danny wondered how long he was already doing this job. Five years. Five years working as a private investigator. Until now, he had loved this job. He had never been a fan of his clients though and sometimes he wondered why those people, although they had so much money, couldn't solve their problems on their own. Maybe because they were used to other people working for them? Possibly. But whatever reasons they had, they brought him enough money to live in the heart of Manhattan, in his small and rarely furnished apartment. It was his definition of luxury.

Until now, Danny never had gotten into trouble because of his job. He had even managed to catch some serious criminals, had done a couple of undercover jobs. This case though was different. Very different. His suspects belonged to the mob and he didn't even dare to imagine how many really rich, really dangerous people were supporting them and their illegal business. And he wasn't an objective private investigator now. No. He was doing exactly what Mac Taylor had always forbidden. He had gotten involved with a client. And now he was emotionally involved and knew there was no way back.

But as much as Danny knew that he was in trouble already, he didn't care. One quick reminder of the person who was waiting for him in a tiny village not far away from the city, and he was willing to walk into this illegal bar, pull his gun and arrest them, if this was possible. He knew Flack wasn't that wrong when he called him obsessed. But Danny didn't care. It wasn't obsession if he was completely honest to himself. It was something completely different. Something he had never experienced before, and it was worth all the risk.

Danny didn't know how long he had been sitting at his desk without reading a single word in his file. Somewhere along the line he was interrupted by a loud, knocking sound. He needed a moment before he realised that someone was knocking against his front door. Quickly, he got up from his chair and headed over to the door. He didn't have any idea who could visit him in the middle of the night, and so he hesitated a moment before he grabbed the doorhandle. Like always lately, he took his gun with him, ready for whoever could be standing in front of his door. The moment he opened it though, he was surprised.

"Lindsay?" he asked surprised. "What...are you doing here?"

He was stunned by his guest; she was the last one he had expected. He wanted to say more, but couldn't when his eyes took in the person in front of him. Like mostly, she was wrapped into her long, black coat, her long curls wavy and perfect like always. Her eyes though, those deep, intense brown eyes, they caught his attention most.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," he answered, stepping aside to let her in. Then he followed her back into his living room.

"You aren't supposed to be here," he said. "You're supposed to be together with your father."

"Don't worry, no one followed me," she answered, turning around to him.

"That's not what I meant," he replied. "You should be in that village, so you're far away from Katums. So you're save."

"I don't think there's a safer place than at your side," Lindsay answered, locking her eyes with his.

For a brief moment, Danny was speechless. He had expected a lot of answers, but not something like that.

"Lindsay, but..." he wanted to contradict. He wanted to tell her that this'd change the moment he'd go undercover for the first time, but she interrupted him.

"It's not just that I want you to protect me," she continued. "Do you think that's my only intention? Danny, I...I miss you. I need to be with you." She paused for a moment. Then she added, "I know, I came to you because I wanted you to help me. That's what you did. My father and I are safe in this village and I know I only have to wait until you come and tell us you managed to arrest them. But...that's not my primary intention anymore, okay? I...I want to be together with you. I want to be in your nearness. I...need your nearness."

Even if Danny would have liked to tell her she should leave and go back to her father, he couldn't. Although she had told him a couple of times that she didn't just want him to help her but also wanted to be together with him, there had still been a slight fear that she could change her mind when she had gotten what she wanted; safety. But now, although this was exactly what she had now, she had left this safe village and had come to New York. To be together with him. Only for this reason. For nothing else. And there was no way he could just send her home again.

"Until now, I thought that this is why you really want to help me," she said then when he hadn't answered in minutes, her voice sounding sad now. "I thought you want to help me because of us, not only because it's your job. Was I wrong with that?"

"No! No, of course not!" Danny replied quickly. "No, you weren't wrong. Lindsay you...you know how much I want to be with you and that I'd do everything for that. I'm just...concerned."

To his relief, a tiny smile lit her face. She approached him until she stopped right in front of him. For a moment she stared him straight into the eyes. Then she answered, "You don't have to be concerned. I'm not stupid. I won't do anything that could cause any trouble. I just...want to see you from time to time. I'm sure we can handle that."

As much as Danny was concerned, he couldn't contradict. What should he say? That she should leave, although this was the least he wanted?

"I hope so," he said then.

Lindsay only smiled in response. Without saying more she closed her arms around his neck and kissed Danny. Yes, what they were doing was dangerous, and both knew it. But their wish to be together was too strong. They just had to be careful. Then they would be able to visit each other.


End file.
